1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to speaking consumer product containers, and, more particularly, first creating user instructions in a central computer, wirelessly transmitting those instructions to a plurality of substantially identical product containers, and storing them for subsequent audio playback by users. Thus, the present invention relates to both the method of performing these steps, and the combination of devices and software (the system) for doing this.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following prior art is representative of the state of the art in the field of pertinent medicine containers or the art pertaining to wireless communications:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,563,911 B2 describes the present invention a speech enabled automatic telephone dialer device, system, and method using a spoken name corresponding to name-telephone number data of computer-based address book programs. The invention includes user telephones connected to a PBX-type telephony mechanism, which is connected to a telephony board of a name dialer device. User computer workstations containing loaded address book programs with name-telephone number data are connected to the name dialer device. The name dialer device includes a host computer in a network; a telephony board for controlling the PBX for dialing; a memory within the host computer for storing software and name-telephone number data; and, software to access computer-based address book programs, to receive voice inputs from the PBX-type telephony mechanism, to create converted phonemes from names to match voice inputs with specific name-telephone number data from the computer-based address book programs for initiating an automatic dialing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,462 B1 describes an automated system for delivery of messages to multiple recipients, and for processing of responses to the messages, includes a message client, message server, and system database. A message is created using universal message form. The message content can be translated in to multiple formats and sent to one or more different recipients using one or more different types of messaging devices, including pagers, telephones, fax machines, and e-mail readers. A recipient profile manager allows each recipient to select the messaging devices to be used for message delivery as well as preferred messaging schedules, priorities, and messages security. Receipt of the messages by the recipients is verified, response requirements collected and consolidated from multiple sources and presented to the message originator in structured format.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,278 B1 describes a system and method for assisting an operator in sorting mail includes a wireless headset equipped with a microphone, and a workstation that includes a processing unit, voice-recognition and voice-synthesis circuitry, and a database. In operation, addressee information spoken into the microphone is transmitted to the work station where it is used to search the database. Destination information from a matching database record is then output to the operator on one or more of a display terminal, head set speakers, and heads-up display fixed to the head-set. The convenience and enhanced capability provided by this system steaminess operator productivity and sorting volume. The embodiments disclosed herein are primarily directed to a headset that is operated completely remotely from the processing unit, and also to a head set comprising a heads up display having means by which an operator can access the database.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,380,858 B1 describes systems and methods that are provided for facilitating effective self-management of medication treatment by patients. A Smart Tray monitors and reports to third parties a patient's compliance with various medication treatment regimens. Medication containers are provided with electromagnetic tags that provide various informations about medicament contained within a respective container. A Smart Tray is equipped with a processor and reader that interrogates each respective electromagnetic tag to identify medicament(s) contained within each container. Using the retrieved information, a Smart Tray provided visual and/or audio signals to a patient to remind the patient when and how much of various medicaments to take. A Smart Tray also monitors, via the reader, when a mediation container is removed. A Smart Tray can communicate with one or more third parties, such as healthcare products and services via a computer network. In addition, a Smart Tray can communicate with various appliances and can modify medication regimens for particular medicaments in response to data received from various appliances.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,294,999 B1 describes systems and methods that are provided for facilitating effective self-management of medication treatment by patients. A Smart Tray monitors and reports to third parties a patient's compliance with various medication treatment regimens. Medication containers are provided with electromagnetic tags that provide various information about medicament contained within respective container. A Smart Tray is equipped with a processor and reader that interrogates each respective electromagnetic tag to identify medicament(s) contained within each container. Using the retrieved information, a Smart Tray provides visual and/or audio signals to a patient to remind the patient when and how many of various medicaments to take. A Smart Tray also monitors, via the reader, when a medication container is removed. A Smart Tray can communicate with one of more third parties, such as healthcare providers, pharmacies, and other suppliers of healthcare products and services via a computer network. In addition, a Smart Tray can communicate with various appliances and can modify medication regimens for particular medicaments in response to data received from various appliances.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,942 describes an interactive prescription compliance, and life safety system that provides remote and on site verification of procedures related to the health status of a person, including taking of medicines, responsiveness to queries, and attendance of health care and service providers in the home by providing for signals to and from a person's location, with alarm activation when a deviation from a preprogrammed procedure occurs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,155 describes an invention that relates to a method and apparatus for administering prescribed medication to a patient. The prescribed medication administration system and apparatus dispense prescribed medication, verify the medication is given to a correct patient by and authorized healthcare worker and tracks and records the administration of the medication. The system utilizes a workstation connected to a database containing prescribed medication dose information for various patients. A healthcare worker uses the workstation to manually or automatically dispenses the medication the portable container. An information device is secured to the portable container during transport and administration of the medication to the intended patient. The information device prevents access to the medication or warns the healthcare worker of a potential error if the medication is delivered to the wrong patient or administered by an unauthorized healthcare worker. The information device records actual consumption information, and delivers this information back the workstation database or to a hospital or pharmacy database.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,433 describes a system and method for data communication connection on-line networks with on-line computers. The present system provides for broadcast of up to the minute notification centric data there by providing an instant call to action for users who are provided with the ability to instantaneously retrieve further detailed information. Information sources transmit data to a central broadcast server, which preprocesses the data for wireless broadcast. The notification centric portions of data are wirelessly broadcast to wireless receiving devices that are attached to computing devices. Upon receipt of the dada the computing device, the user is notified through different multimedia alerts that there is an incoming message. Wirelessly broadcasted URL's, associated with the data, are embedded in data packets and provide an automated wired or wireless connection back to the information source for obtaining detailed data.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,289 describes a prescription compliance device which aids patients in complying with instructions given by a physician for taking prescription medication. The device reminds a patient when the next dose of medication is to be taken and indicates whether a specified dose has been taken. The device includes a microcontroller, a display, a program memory for storing pre-programmed medication-taking regimens and for programming the device as to the time and day on which the first dose of medication is to be taken, a display which alternately displays the current time and a time at which a next dose of medication is to be taken, and an alarm which alerts the patient at times when a dose of medication is to be taken. The selector includes an event switch, which is activated by the patient after taking a dose of medication so as to record the taking of the medication and to cause the microcontroller to effect the display of the next time at which a dose of medication is to be taken. A memory may also be included to record the times at which a patient takes doses of medication. The device is small enough to be attached to medication containers, and includes a remote programming feature via a wireless link.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,429 describes a means which digital data are communicated between a portable data-gathering unit and a date-receiving unit without direct electrical connection by transmitting the data over a contactless connection system. In a preferred embodiment, data flow is bidirectional.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,089 describes a medicine container that provides audible dosage instructions in a voice recognizable to the user, so that the user, even with a sight or like disability, can rely on voice recognition as providing verification of the accuracy and particular appropriateness of the dosage instructions to the user of the medicine container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,455 describes a reprogrammable device for removably receiving a medicine container and for providing audio instructions to a patient for taking a medication. When a medicine container is removed from the device by the patient so that the patient may take the medicine, the device can be activated to play a pre-recorded individualized message from the pharmacist providing the patient audio instructions for taking the medication.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,865 describes the patient compliance and monitoring device that utilizes a tray with a base for holding medicine containers such as bottles. Inside the base attached to the tray in a weight scale connected to a computer. Also connected to the computer are an alphanumeric keyboard and an LCD monitor which attached to the base. The computer entails a microprocessor connected to ROM and RAM and encoded with instruction sets to determine the dosage taken by a user as well as the date and time taken. The medicine containers are detected, preferably, by a bar code reader inside the base scanning bar code labels attached to the bottom of the medicine containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,798 describes a present invention that is directed to a cap for a medicine bottle for monitoring a patient's medicine compliance. In involves weighing a container of medicine with cap with includes scale means located therein which is connected to a computer chip with a display unit also located in or on the cap. The chip may store the starting weight or tare weight, plus total weight and when the container or medicine is picked up by the cap at any time, actual weight is fed to the chip. The computer chip may they determine the difference between the starting weight and/or display actual amount of medicine remaining or consumed. The container of medicine is reweighed from time to time with the cap and then chip may compare actual weight with compliance required weight to determine compliance and the cap may visually display the compliance results on the display unit to inform the patient. An optional audio assist may direct the patient to “call the doctor” if a significant compliance deviation is recognized.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.